1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of mounting an electronic device and an under-fill film used thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as an Integrated Circuit (IC) chip, become thin and small, and highly functional. Typically, electronic devices are mounted on a printed circuit board, and a density of electronic devices mounted on a printed circuit board gradually increases. Accordingly, various techniques for mounting an electronic device on a printed circuit board have been developed to integrate more electronic devices on a printed circuit board.
In order to secure coupling reliability of electronic devices and a printed circuit board, a space formed between the electronic device and the printed circuit board may be filled. The space filled between the electronic device and the printed circuit board, herein referred to as an under-fill, increases a coupling force of the electronic device and the printed circuit board.
The under-fill is generally formed by using a liquid resin. If the under-fill is filled with an excessive volume, a part of the under-fill can be discharged to a peripheral area of the electronic device. The discharged under-fill may contaminate a surface of the printed circuit board or an edge of the electronic device.